Angelouds
by RCurrent
Summary: Los Louds iban de vacaciones de fin de año para descansar e iniciar después un nuevo año con energías renovadas, pero lo que no sabían, era que lo que iniciaría como unas simples y meras vacaciones, cambiaría la vida de muchos de sus integrantes para siempre.


_**Angelouds.**_

* * *

**_(voz tenebrosa hablando)_**

_Entre la eterna lucha de entre el bien y el mal, los choques entre los ángeles y los demonios eran absolutamente inevitables, a lo largo de la historia, estos han influenciado de una forma u otra los acontecimientos que la humanidad ha presenciado, pero sin duda, las fuerzas de los demonios resultaban atemorizantes para cualquier débil emocionalmente, por ende, los Ángeles eran de los pocos que se les oponían de forma frontal, pues los ejércitos demoniacos eran abrumadores, muchos murieron en la gran guerra anterior a la gran cruzada, otros enloquecieron y se suicidaron, y pocos vivieron para contarlo, incluso ángeles dieron sus vidas para proteger a la humanidad, cayendo como grandes guerreros que lucharon antaño por lo bueno y justo que existía en este mundo._

_Por otro lado, los demonios, a pesar de su aterradora y casi imparable fuerza, además de también sufrir bajas a niveles colosales, tuvieron enfrentamientos internos que casi disuelve su gran poder. Era común verlos tener conflictos entre ellos, pero en este caso fue distinto, ya que en vez de sus clásicas disputas y odio mutuo, se tuvieron que enfrentar a una rebelión de uno de ellos._

_**Ununhg ar-barak**, uno de los mayores generales al servicio de la gran serpiente, y responsable de casi todas las victorias de sus ejércitos hasta su posterior sublevación, fue sin duda un gran estratega, algo poco común de ver en un demonio, era inteligente, calculador y un líder por excelencia, al punto de que incluso los ángeles le respetaban, y el salvajismo propio de su raza, no era muy notable en el durante el combate a diferencia de sus congéneres, es más, conforme el tiempo avanzaba, Barak tendía a actuar cada vez menos salvaje, pues hace no mucho tiempo durante la gran guerra, el ya empezaba a cuestionarse cosas. ¿Por qué luchaban? ¿Por qué había que destruirlo todo? Incluso el porqué de lastimar a otros sin provocación previa, cosas que aquel demonio empezó a cuestionarse. Pero no fue hasta que un día conoció algo que para los suyos era algo totalmente desconocido, algo de lo que ellos jamás habían oído hablar o sentido._

_**Amor**._

_Cuando se cuestionó demasiado del por qué de sus acciones, abandonó el infierno y deambuló sin rumbo por la tierra, haciéndose preguntas, hablando consigo mismo respecto a si lo que hacía estaba bien, todas esas preguntas que parecían no encontrarles respuestas lo atormentaron por mucho tiempo, hasta que se enamoró de una mujer, al principio ella no conocía su verdadera naturaleza, lo supo después, cuando Barak había optado por abandonar su naturaleza demoniaca, y enterrarla en su pasado; su acto inspiró a otros que fueron enviados a buscarlo, cuando muchos de sus iguales también se unieron a él, fue que llamó la atención de los ángeles, quienes le ofrecieron ser libre de sus instintos demoniacos que tanto lo aquejaban, pasando a ser un ángel caído, ya que, además de haber sido originalmente un demonio, el prefirió vivir como humano junto a sus seguidores que formó, y a la mujer que amó._

_Pero la gran serpiente se enteró de su traición, y como venganza transformó a su esposa en un monstruo, y el ex demonio, ahora haciéndose llamar Bran, a pesar del inconmensurable dolor, entendió también entonces como los humanos que eran tentados al lado de su antiguo rey, se convertían en sus siervos oscuros, los destruía por dentro, y les daba acogida con falsas promesas, para luego convertirlos en sus esclavos por la eternidad._

_Por el amor de a quien una vez amó, Bran resistió el odio hacia su antiguo señor, y por el amor que había desarrollado a este mundo, hogar de su amada y del hijo que juntos dieron concepción, se mantuvo leal a los ángeles junto a los suyos, y prometió proteger este mundo, y al hijo que tuvo en compañía de sus legiones y de ángeles, ya que de estos también había algunos que descendieron a la tierra para vivir como seres humanos, pero sin olvidar el peligro que los demonios de la gran serpiente representaban._

_Esto ocurrió en el siglo X, y terminó a casi mitad de la edad media, durante la peste en el siglo XIV. Una guerra en la que Bran creo a sus 10 generales, quienes formaron las legiones de los arrepentidos, plantándoles cara directamente a los demonios como ningún otro soldado de dios, obteniendo así el favor de este, varios demonios que rechazaron su naturaleza y ángeles caídos que buscaban la redención se unían a estas legiones por lo general, pudiendo más tarde ascender como santos y o ángeles plenos al ganar suficiente favor y su fe se fortalece; fueron grandes legiones de ángeles que lucharon con honor, hasta su último aliento, y cayeron en batalla._

* * *

(fin de la voz tenebrosa)

Ahora nos centraremos en la casa Loud, cientos de años después de la gran cruzada, siendo actualmente el siglo XXI, esta casa era destacada por sus 13 miembros, sus 5 mascotas y por estar compuestas de 10 chicas y un solo chico, era una tarde de sábado, las clases habían finalizado y era hora de las vacaciones, y los vecinos ya estaban acostumbrados al ruido y bochorno que por lo general solía venir de su casa tomando en cuenta el número de hijos que el matrimonio Loud había concebido, sumado a que cada una de las hermanas y hermano tenían diferentes gustos y personalidades, haciéndolos únicos a cada uno de ellos.

-Vamos. Niños. –Pidió la matriarca de la familia, Rita, una mujer rubia de entre 30 y 40 a

-Niños. –Traigan ya su equipaje antes de que sea más tarde, ya saben que a esta hora se forma mucho tráfico en las calles.

\- ¡Ya vamos, mamá! –Dijo una voz de un chico desde el piso superior, en ella se encontraba en el baño un chico de camisa naranja, pantalones azules, pecas, y un característico cabello blanco, Lincoln. –Ah, vacaciones, lo que viene cuando la escuela termina, y lo que todo niño ansía cuando las clases terminan, y todas mis hermanas ya estaban igual de ansiosas por las vacaciones, pues este año fue algo… tenso.

TOC TOC TOC.

Entonces el chico de pelo blanco oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta, siendo una chica mayor de cabello rubio y de blusa azul, aunque tanto su boca como su blusa estaban manchadas de algo de púrpura, ya que sostenía consigo un frasco con mermelada y una cuchara, se le veía algo desganada y ojerosa. Era la mayor de los hermanos, Lori.

-Lincoln, ¿puedes darte prisa? –Preguntó ella. –Yo ya empaqué mis cosas, pero solo me faltaría darme un baño ya que estoy cubierta de mermelada.

-Ah, ok. –Respondió, y la rubia fue al baño a cambiarse. A lo que Lincoln aprovechó para volver a dirigirse a los lectores.

-Bueno, como pudieron ver, Lori no está muy bien que digamos, al igual que las demás. Pero vamos por partes. –Dijo él. –Con Lori, su relación a distancia con Bobby no funcionó, así que decidió que su relación terminara, además de que él había recibido una beca para estudiar en España, y, por ende, no podrían verse por un largo tiempo y bueno, este fue el resultado. Pero no es la única, Leni no pudo obtener una beca para la universidad por sus bajas calificaciones, así que tuvo que después empezar a estudiar más y ser menos olvidadiza con ayuda de Lisa, actualmente tiene un pequeño negocio de tejidos con los que ayuda económicamente a la familia. Luna tuvo que separarse de Sam, ya que esta tuvo que mudarse a otra ciudad, y desafortunadamente también Chunk se mudó a otra parte, así que de momento Luna también tuvo que centrarse en sus estudios, lo bueno es que ahora encontró una vocación, planea convertirse a futuro en maestra de música o trabajar en una radio local.

El albino entonces fue al baño una vez que su hermana salió, y procedió a prepararse. Continuando con la historia.

-Con Luan la mayoría de la ciudad se enteró de lo que era capaz de hacer cada 1 de abril, por lo que sus negocios graciosos se fueron en picada, ningún padre la quería cerca de sus hijos sabiendo de lo que puede hacer; Lynn acabó siendo echada de sus equipos por conductas indebidas, se robaba generalmente el crédito, menospreciando a sus compañeras y hasta golpeaba a otras chicas de otros equipos si perdían, tuvo que ir a terapia para manejo de ira, tuvo avances sorprendentes durante ese tiempo.-Argumentó.-Lucy se distanció de sus amigos góticos cuando su club se incendió, mudándose a otras partes del país, eso afectó a Lucy mucho más de lo que parece, Las gemelas tuvieron una pelea contra un par de bravucones, y acabaron muy mal, volviéndose tímidas y generalmente se quedan cerca de alguno de nosotros.-Añadió con algo de tristeza por las gemelas.-Y Lisa… bueno, ese fue un caso más complejo, resulta que la comunidad científica la expulsó por catalogar sus experimentos y formas de hacerlos nada ortodoxos, además de peligrosos e impredecibles, así que tuvo que conformarse con actuar acorde a su edad, hasta que alcanzara edad suficiente para postular de nuevo a una universidad ya con mayor madurez, eso sí, le afectó bastante.

Dicho esto, terminó de hacer sus cosas en el baño y fue por su equipaje en su habitación, para luego bajar por las escaleras con ellos.

-Mientras que Mamá, Papá y Lily la tuvieron algo mejor. -Prosiguió contando. –Yo por otro lado tampoco la tuve tan complicada, solo que Clyde y los demás también se mudaron por diversas cuestiones, excepto Stella y Liam, ellos aún siguen en la escuela.

-Lincoln, ¿puedes darte prisa? –Le pidió otra de sus hermanas, castaña, ropa deportiva de blanco y rojo, era Lynn. –Solo quedan tú y Lori, no hagan esperar más a mamá y papá.

-Ok, solo debo meter mi equipaje.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? –Preguntó.

-No, no, creo que puedo solo. –Dijo el albino, metiendo su maleta dentro del capot trasero de vanzila, sin embargo, notó que, desde la calle, era visto por alguien.

La persona en cuestión era una chica de 12 años, algo alta para su edad, de largo cabello rubio pálido que a la luz parecía blanco, pero si se le miraba con cuidado, se le podía notar más el amarillo de su cabello en tonos dorados, vestía con un abrigo blanco abotonado y de ojos celestes como el cielo, parecía no darle calor en esa época del año, lo que resultaba extraño, sin embargo, Lincoln reaccionó de forma incómoda al ver a aquella chica que le estaba saludando, más aún cuando esta le sonreía de una forma pícara y no muy bienintencionada.

-Rayos, solo espero que Lori se dé prisa para poder largarnos. –Dijo Incómodo con aquella chica mirándolo.

\- ¿De qué hablas hermano? -Preguntó Luna asomándose, pues lo oyó hablar solo, pero entonces miró al otro lado de la calle, justo donde Lincoln estaba mirando, adquiriendo la misma sensación de incomodidad que él chico albino. -Ay, no dude… Más le vale a _Sariel_ que no ocurrírsele hacer alguna broma suya.

\- ¿Sariel? –Preguntó Luan, asomándose. –Ughh, no ella, por favor. No quiero que empiece de nuevo con sus bromas ahora que vamos de vacaciones.

\- ¿Lo dice la bromista loca de abril? -Juzgó Lynn.

-Oye, yo solo hago bromas para reír, las de Sariel son derechamente crueles. –Respondió la castaña con frenos. –Es una bravucona.

\- ¿De qué hablan, chicos? -preguntó Lori, llegando con sus maletas, para el alivio de sus hermanos, un alivio que no duró mucho.

-Están hablando de mí. –Fue la respuesta que dio la chica a la Loud mayor, ante eso, todos suspiraron con Molestia.

Sariel era una chica que había llegado a mitad de año a la escuela de Lincoln, al principio parecía alguien agradable y muy bella, pero después comenzó a hacer cosas bastante crueles en cuanto a pequeñas bromas se refiere, además de burlarse de varios compañeros de clase, aunque solía tener en la mira casi siempre a Lincoln, lo cierto es que no era su principal blanco, de hecho, era un blanco casual para ella, y posteriormente comenzó a hacer lo mismo con estudiantes de cursos mayores, incluidas las hermanas de Lincoln en estos.

Al principio creían que Sariel estaba enamorada de Lincoln, cosa que cambió cuando la chica empezó a burlarse y molestarlas también, las chicas intentaron responderle, sin embargo, siempre conseguía ir un paso adelante de las hermanas Loud, incluso varias veces haciendo que les salga el tiro por la culata, de maneras bastante humillantes.

-No, tu no, Sariel. -Pidió Lori con molestia al verla también.

-Fu fu fu, vamos, Louds, tengan algo de humor, por favor. -Respondió alegremente. –Solo vine a desearles suerte en su viaje de vacaciones, amores, pues… yo nunca tuve una de esas en familia.

-Wow, ¿en serio? –Preguntó Luna, sorprendida al igual que los demás presentes.

-Sí, lamentablemente estoy en demasiados asuntos como para darme unas vacaciones desde hace ya mucho tiempo. -Comentó con una sonrisa un poco más nostálgica. –Pero lo de las bromas solo es para liberar estrés, no piensen que los odio ni nada, al contrario, me agradan mucho en varios aspectos.

-Pues tienes una forma bastante rara de demostrarlo. –Comentó Luan, Sariel solo soltó otra risa.

-Fu fu fu, es que no puedo evitarlo. –Dijo con una expresión de felicidad. –Me encanta cuando ocurren esas cosas, la gente se ve tan graciosa así.

\- ¡Niños, ¿ya están todos en la van?! –Preguntó Rita desde dentro de la casa Loud.

\- ¡Si, mamá! -Respondieron en unísono.

-Bueno, chicos, los dejo. –Les contestó Sariel. –Además tengo asuntos urgentes que atender, Bye bye, caris.

Con un beso en su mano, la rubia pálida se retiró, aunque dejó algo incómodos a los Loud.

-Pero que chica más engreída. -Dijo Lana. - ¿Cómo es que siempre logra superarnos a todas?

-Eso es lo que yo también quisiera saber. –Secundó una chica de 4 años, castaña, suéter verde y anteojos, Lisa Loud. - ¿Cómo rayos un homo sapiens caucásico de la edad de Lincoln es capaz de estar un paso sobre nosotros, especialmente contra mi siendo alguien intelectualmente inferior en comparación conmigo?

-Quizás nunca lo sepamos. –Comentó otra de las hermanas, de pelo oscuro y piel pálida, Lucy. –Es muy diferente a otros que he visto antes, su aura es completa luz, como la de un ángel a pesar de que su actitud no sea para nada la de uno.

\- ¿No crees que estás exagerando un poco, Luce? –Preguntó Lynn.

-Créanme, hay algo raro en Sariel, su aura es muy brillante, demasiado como para ser normal.

-Perdonen la demora, chicos. –Dijo la madre llegando en compañía de su esposo. –Tuve un problema con la colitis, tal vez por las papas fritas que comí ayer junto a un chocolate caliente a la noche, creo que cometí un error al hacer esa combinación.

-Bueno, finalmente nos vamos, chicos. –Contestó Lynn padre. –Iremos al lago hurón, en Cheboygan.

Esto sorprendió a los chicos, pues esperaban que fuera de nuevo al campamento rascatraseros o a la playa, pero no se imaginaron ir tan lejos hasta uno de los grandes lagos de Norteamérica, aunque ya había algunas de las chicas que dudaban de si eso fuese posible tomando en cuenta el estado actual de la van familiar por el largo recorrido que deberían tomar.

-Disculpa, unidad paternal. -Dijo Lisa. -Pero Cheboygan está a varios kilómetros de Royal Woods, ¿tendremos que recorrer toda la península para llegar hasta allí?

-No te preocupes por eso, Hija. –Le calmó el patriarca. –Un viejo amigo se encargará de ayudarnos, se llama Alec Carson, y es dueño de un camión de transporte de todo tipo, y es de los que pueden darle vuelta al país entero, el necesita hacer unos encargos hacia el extremo norte del estado, así que se ofreció a llevarnos hasta Cheboygan con Vanzila dentro de su camión donde transporta cajas.

Mientras la familia se iba yendo entonces cuando Lynn padre encendió la van, Sariel siguió mirando mientras se alejaban por la calle, entonces un hombre de mediana edad que también vestía de blanco, y de cabello castaño se reunía con ella.

\- ¿Dónde has estado Sariel? –Preguntó aquel hombre de brazos cruzados.

-Necesitaba relajarme un poco, sabes lo mucho que mi trabajo me estresa, _Raguel_. -Contestó la chica.

-Y tú también sabes que estamos en una situación crítica. –Respondió. –Si Bran no encuentra a quienes darle los poderes de sus generales caídos, los demonios aplastarán a los ángeles caídos y perderemos una línea de defensa importante para este mundo, y nuestra tarea es ayudarlo a encontrar a alguien que esté dispuesto a entregarle su alma y recibir su poder. Y tu solo has estado molestando a los humanos con juegos sucios. (Suspiro) ¿Por qué no eres igual a tu hermana, _Sapiel_?

-Ahh, no me compares con ella. –Suspiró Sariel con desagrado. -La "señorita perfecta" siempre sabe cómo encantar a todos.

-Pues tú también, y yo. –Dijo Raguel. –Somos Ángeles, es nuestro deber guiar a los mortales como los emisarios del altísimo.

-Sí, eso es cierto.

* * *

Luego de que la mitad del día pasara, los Loud finalmente se reunieron con Alec, el camionero amigo del padre de la familia, este metió a vanzila dentro de su carga luego de acomodar las cajas que tenía dentro para que la van entrara con la familia dentro, por fortuna para ellos, el remolque de carga del camión contaba con ventanas, así podrían disfrutar del paisaje mientras viajaban.

-Querido. –Dijo Rita. - ¿Fue… la mejor forma que tuviste para llevarnos de viaje?

-Desafortunadamente sí. -Dijo algo avergonzado. -Lamento si no es la mejor idea que tuve.

-No, no, descuida, es solo que… no pensé que sería de esta forma, pero no tiene nada de malo, sí es para darnos un buen viaje… seguramente habrá valido la pena.

-Gracias, linda. -Dijo Lynn padre, sonriendo. –Hey, chicos, ¿Qué les parece si oímos la radio para pasar el tiempo? –Dijo encendiéndola.

* * *

_Hay mucha gente expectante al eclipse solar que tendrá epicentro en los estados de Wisconsin y Minnesota, aunque también podrán verlos personas al este de Dakota del norte y sur, el norte de Iowa, y el oeste de Michigan, las personas se han estado preparando para este evento en el que la Luna se pone entre la tierra y el sol._

_También recibimos informes de que, durante este evento, ha habido gente proveniente de un misterioso grupo llamado "Branitas" a pesar de que sus integrantes son muy escasos, han estado activos en los estados alrededor del eclipse, se les ha mostrado a los integrantes decir cosas como el siguiente mensaje a continuación._

**_-Cuando la luna cubra al astro rey, las sombras tendrán suficiente fuerza como para romper la barrera, entonces solo los caídos que se redimieron hace miles de años podrán evitar el colapso de la sociedad. Y no somos una secta._**

_Las autoridades pidieron a la población no alarmarse e ignorar palabras como estas provenientes de esta gente, la policía declaró que solo se trata de un grupo de fanáticos que solo están deseando causar alboroto, ya varios miembros de este grupo han sido arrestados, los cuales hasta el momento son raros de ver, no más de uno o dos personas que son Branitas._

_En otras noticias, el clima cálido se mantendrá por altas temperaturas, momento perfecto para ir a la playa o ir a pescar en los lagos si es que vive cerca de alguno, muchas familias están ansiosas por vacacionar luego de medio año ocupados._

* * *

-Santa ciencia. -Dijo Lisa. -Es cierto, habrá un eclipse solar a las 8 PM, menos mal que traje mi telescopio y un par de cajas para todos para que vean el eclipse al anochecer.

\- ¿En serio, hija? Eso suena muy bien. –Le felicitó su madre. -Creo que, sí llegamos como a la de la tarde, podríamos ver el eclipse a tiempo.

-No se preocupen por eso, Louds. -Dijo Alec desde el asiento del conductor que tenía consigo un comunicador en la carga. - Si el tráfico es poco, creo que llegaremos a tiempo para el eclipse a Cheboygan.

-Muchas gracias, Alec. -Dijo Lynn padre. -En verdad no sé cómo agradecértelo.

-No te preocupes por eso, compañero, yo feliz de ayudarte.

-Bien pensado, Lisa. -Felicitó Lincoln a su hermana. -Ya tengo ganas de ver eclipse.

-Igual yo. -Dijo Lucy con una ligera sonrisa.

El resto del viaje transcurrió sin mucha novedad.

Eran pasadas las 7 de la tarde, y finalmente, la familia Loud arribó a Cheboygan, recorrieron un poco más la ciudad y llegaron al lago Mullett, donde también había algunas personas también de turistas vacacionando allí, no eran muchas, sino algunas pocas para la fortuna de la familia. No pasó mucho tiempo para que se establecieran y se acomodaran, Lincoln, Lynn y las menores fueron a bañarse en el lago, el albino aprovechó de poder hacer una bala de cañón sin preocuparse por dañar algo.

Mientras tanto, Lynn padre, Luna y Lisa estaban preparando una parrillada, y Rita estaba con Lily.

-Sabes, papá, al final fue una buena idea venir aquí. –Comentó Leni. –Este lugar es mucho mejor que el campamento rascatraseros.

-Es cierto, Literalmente tengo que comentarle esto a mis amigas. -Dijo Lori con su teléfono en mano rumbo a una de las tiendas para cambiarse. –Les encantará verme a punto de bañarme en este lago.

Mientras tanto, desde el tejado de una de las cabañas, un sujeto de cabello castaño oscuro, que portaba una especie de abrigo hecho de plumas, miraba con unos binoculares alrededor, sus ojos eran de color morado cuando dejó verlos. Estos brillaban un poco.

-Sí, escóndanse, impíos. –Dijo aquel. –No pueden escapar del juicio de dios, si intentan hacer algo durante el eclipse, lo sabremos.

\- ¿Alguna novedad, _Efniel_? -Preguntó un joven pelioscuro desde abajo.

-De momento no, Abner. –Respondió aquel. –Si algún demonio o fanático poseído se atreve a hacer de las suyas, lo sabré, y lo aplastaré. –Dijo apretando su puño.

\- ¿No crees que sería mejor idea cubrir más terreno si lo hicieras volando en tu forma de ángel? –Preguntó.

-Sabes que los ángeles debemos pasar desapercibidos a menos que haya presencia demoníaca o paranormal presente en un lugar. -Respondió Efniel. –Una de nuestras reglas más importantes y sagradas para no causar pánico entre la población, además de que el altísimo desea que la gente lo siga por voluntad propia y no por lo que vean.

Mientras, la familia Loud pasó lo que quedaba del día con normalidad, hospedándose también en una de las cabañas cercanas al lago, entonces a la hora del eclipse, los Loud y algunas personas más estaban en un campo abierto, listos para poder ver el eclipse.

\- ¡Ya empezó! –Dijo Luan, emocionada.

-Es la primera vez que veo un eclipse. –Dijo Leni. -Ojalá tuviera algún modo de grabar este momento.

-Yo también. –Secundó Lori. –Espero poder fotografiar esto de alguna forma.

Mientras la mayoría de la familia miraba el eclipse, Lucy miró a su alrededor para ver cómo se veía el día con el eclipse, aunque como era de anochecer, no era muy diferente a como se vería el final del día comúnmente.

-Mejor tomar precauciones.

\- ¡Ah! –Se exaltó la gótica al ver a Efniel al lado suyo con una escopeta en sus manos. –Vaya, ahora sé lo que se siente.

-Uh, ¿de qué hablas, muchacha?

-Ah, nada, no es nada, señor. -Dijo la gótica. - ¿Por qué lleva esa arma consigo?

-… Osos. -Dijo el ángel en incógnito. –Salen a la noche y aprovechan para merodear.

-Pero no hay osos por esta zona. –Preguntó, aunque en su clásico tono, estaba confundida por lo que dijo.

-Créeme. –Dijo cargando el arma. –Los podrá haber.

Lucy no entendió mucho lo que dijo el hombre y simplemente volvió a ver el eclipse con su familia mientras Efniel se iba a patrullar el lugar. Entonces el eclipse estaba casi completo, y algunas personas ya lo anunciaban, y otros celebraban el fenómeno.

-Wo! Eclipse total, _Pals_. –Dijo Luna.

-Esto es genial. –Dijo Lana.

-Wow, nunca pensé ver algo así. –Dijo Lincoln.

-Sin duda esto es literalmente único. –Dijo Lori.

Finalmente, llegó el eclipse total. Pero en ese momento, se oyeron disparos que alertaron a todos, era el mismo sujeto con el que Lucy había hablado, estaba junto a Abner y otra mujer frente al cadáver de lo que parecía ser una especie de "Oso", sin embargo, pronto se oyeron disparos de otra parte, alertando aún más a la gente presente.

\- ¿Dónde quedó la "discreción" Efniel? –Cuestionó Abner a su compañero ángel.

-Calma. –Respondió. –Creerán que se trata de osos si tenemos suerte, si no, no podremos dejar cabos sueltos.

-Pero parece que la cosa se ve difícil.

\- ¿por qué dices eso, Abner?

El pelioscuro señaló al frente y vieron como al horizonte debajo del sol eclipsado, vieron una luz roja salir del otro lado del lago, y se podían oír rugidos de bestias a lo lejos, algo que preocupó mucho a los 3 presentes.

-Ay no. –Dijo la mujer. –Esto no es bueno.

-Entonces ya sabes lo que significa, Ariel. –Dijo Efniel.

-Iré por mi arma y mi rosario. –Dijo Abner corriendo a una de las cabañas.

Vieron a Abner correr, pasando al lado de la familia Loud, que estaban en shock por los disparos y aquella extraña luz roja que emanaba a lo lejos, vieron como los ojos de ambos ángeles se posaban en ellos.

\- ¿Quién…quienes son ustedes? –Fue todo lo que pudo preguntar Leni, asustada. - ¿Qué está pasando?

Ariel y Efniel suspiraron, se dieron cuenta que había testigos bien cerca, un descuido muy grande por su parte.

-Esto no es asunto vuestro. –Dijo Efniel. –Mejor váyanse y busquen refugio.

\- ¿Pero qué rayos está sucediendo?

Pero la pregunta de Rita fue contestada por unos rugidos y gemidos que empezaron a escucharse, seres de ojos rojos, de rostros podridos, desnutridos y de rasgadas ropas comenzaron a caminar hacia ellos.

-Rayos, ya tenemos a zombis poseídos. –Dijo Ariel, quien entonces desenfundó una espada de blanco brillar. –No me queda más remedio.

-Váyanse y busquen refugio.

Entonces tanto Ariel como Efniel emitieron una luz que los mostró como verdaderamente eran, el color de sus pelos aclaró, su piel palideció y sus ropas se tornaron blancas, pero lo más importante fueron 2 pares de alas que aparecieron atrás en ambos.

-Ustedes ¿son ángeles? –Fue la pregunta que arrojó Leni.

\- ¿No escucharon? Rápido, busquen donde refugiarse. –Dijo Ariel, quien entonces junto a Efniel, se arrojaron contra aquellos muertos poseídos, cortando a varios con sus armas, Efniel tenía una gran espada, y Ariel tenía 2 grandes shurikens de 3 hojas que podía arrojar como bumerangs.

Ante esto, la familia reaccionó y corrieron de ese lugar rumbo a las cabañas, pero lo que encontraron fueron cadáveres y charcos de sangre, rápidamente, los padres cubrieron a las menores para que no vieran aquel escenario, mientras que Lincoln y las mayores, al igual que Lynn padre y Rita, quedaron horrorizados, había cadáveres tirados en el suelo, charcos de sangre, cuerpos desmembrados y colgados en postes y entradas de las cabañas, ¿Quién podría crear semejante matanza? Era obvio que un animal no, ni un hombre que siquiera tuviera cordura. Eso debía ser obra de un demonio.

La familia se apresuró a salir de allí, pero cuando pasaron por en medio de aquel lugar, algunos de los cuerpos comenzaron a brillarles los ojos de rojo, y comenzaron a levantarse, para intentar atacar a la familia Loud.

Pero entonces, Lincoln tomó un hacha que había en un tronco cortado y la clavó contra la cabeza de uno de esos poseídos, dejando estupefactos a sus hermanas y padres, entonces el albino se dio cuenta de su accionar y dejó caer el hacha, viéndose las manos y sentándose en el suelo tembloroso tras darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

\- ¡Linky, cuidado!

El grito de Leni le hizo reaccionar a Lincoln y entonces se hizo a un lado cuando un poseído intentó atacarlo, y cayó al suelo, entonces sacó el hacha y dio un paso atrás junto a su familia mientras los poseídos se acercaban, estuvo a punto de atacar de nuevo con su hacha, aunque con miedo, cuando un rayo de luz cayó desde el cielo, haciendo polvo a los poseídos, la familia entonces vio hacia arriba y vieron a cierta rubia con blancas alas y una espada.

\- ¿Sariel? –Preguntó Luna.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –Preguntó Lori.

-Ah, hola chicos. –Dijo la chica alegremente. –Hola, Linky, veo que ya sabes defenderte de los demonios.

\- ¿Qu…qué? ¿Demonios? –Preguntó el albino, aún en shock junto a varias de sus hermanas.

-Ah, sí, exactamente. –Dijo el ángel. –Se suponer que ustedes, siendo simples mortales no deberían saber nada de esto, pero como una invasión demoníaca está por venir…

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Invasión… demoníaca? –Preguntó Lori.

-Sí, así que mejor refúgiense mientras nosotros y varios otros que están en esto nos hacemos cargo de este problema.

Pero entonces unos demonios corpulentos de aspecto de oso con largos cuernos salieron desde los árboles de un salto, eran 5 en total, y uno de ellos derribó a Sariel, otro entonces cayó en medio de los Loud, derribándolos.

\- ¡No, Hijos! –Gritó Rita al ver como aquellos demonios rodeaban a sus 10 hijos, ya que tenía a Lily en sus brazos, la cual lloraba.

Los demonios intentaron acercarse, pero entonces Lincoln empuñó su hacha.

\- No se acerquen, ¡Ah! –Gritó y corrió contra uno de ellos, clavándole a uno su hacha en su pierna.

El demonio en forma de oso gritó de dolor y furia, y entonces tomó a Lincoln por la cabeza con su enorme mano y lo estrelló contra el suelo, para luego pisotearlo con su gran pie, rugiendo hacia el cielo. Para luego agarrarlo por las piernas y arrancándoselas.

\- ¡LINCOLN! –Gritaron Lori, Luan, Lynn y Lucy, horrorizadas.

\- ¡NO! –Gritaron Leni y las gemelas, también con horror y con sus ojos ya derramando lágrimas.

Y entonces los demás embistieron a las chicas, uno tomó a las gemelas, las arrojó al suelo, y aplastó sus torsos con un fuerte pisotón a cada una, ambas escupieron sangre considerable de sus bocas, otro tomó a Lynn por su pecho haciendo que esta soltara un grito, para luego romperle las costillas al aplastárselas con su mano. La castaña comenzó a dar gemidos de asfixia, para luego tomar también a Lisa u hacerle lo mismo.

El que había atacado a Lincoln aplastó a Lucy con su enorme pie, y también le arrancó las piernas con su mano, la pobre gritó de dolor.

\- ¡AAAAAHHHH! -Gritó de dolor la gótica con lágrimas.

\- ¡NO! –Gritaron los padres Loud.

\- ¡MIS BEBES! –Lloró Rita al ver cómo eran masacrados.

Otro de esos demonios también aplastó a Leni, Luna y Luan, comenzando arrancarles las extremidades una por una, las pobres gritaban de dolor, y la sangre comenzaba a escurrir por el suelo, y Lori acabó igual que Lucy y Lincoln, solo que ella al igual que Lynn fue golpeada contra una pared y no por el suelo, además de también serle arrancado su brazo izquierdo.

\- ¡AAAAAAHHHH! -Gritó Luan de dolor.

\- ¡No…! ¡A…Ayu…Ayuda…! –Decía Leni, con sus ojos apagándose.

El último demonio miró a los padres y a Lily e intentó arrojárseles, sin embargo, Sariel apareció y lo empaló.

\- Oh no. –Dijo Sariel. –Mierda…

Pero entonces, las agonizantes hermanas Loud vieron a su alrededor, viendo como su tiempo había llegado, incapaces de haber podio haber hecho algo por su hermano que intentó defenderlas, y aquellos monstruos que tanto miedo les habían causado, y para su horror, ver como las ejecutaban.

Pobres hermanas Loud, pobres padres, pobre Lily, un viaje familiar era lo único que querían, poder olvidar lo complicado que fue este año y poder empezar uno nuevo en las vacaciones, pero todo se arruinó, y ellas morirían.

¿O no?

De pronto, una luz morada cubrió todo el lugar, y el tiempo se detuvo, todo, excepto ellas, pero ya no sentían dolor, más no podían moverse, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Era lo que todas se preguntaban, cuando una voz masculina se hizo presente.

\- _Que desafortunado._ –Dijo aquella voz con pesar. –_Solo deseaban pasar un verano para dejar los malos ratos atrás, pero esto tuvo que golpearlos a todos, y no solo a ustedes._

Pasos se oyeron y al mirar al frente fue que lo vieron, era un hombre alto, de pálido color de piel, largo y oscuro cabello que llegaba hasta su cuello, llevando consigo una capa hecha de negras plumas, por debajo portaba una armadura de color gris oscuro, y sus ojos eran morados y ojerosos; Aquel caminaba lentamente y con tranquilidad hacia los cuerpos conscientes de las chicas Loud, estas veían como se acercaba y una vez frente a ellas, se arrodilló para estar a la altura de la mayoría derribadas y mutiladas.

\- Ninguna mereció nada de esto. –Dijo en un tono algo entristecido pero tranquilo. –Ni tampoco su hermano.

\- ¿Quién…quien es usted? –Preguntó Leni.

\- Soy **Bran**. –Se presentó el pelioscuro. –Y Soy un ángel caído, antes fui un demonio, pero me redimí ante los ojos de altísimo, y me gané su favor.

\- ¿Cómo… cómo es posible? –preguntaba Lisa, incrédula y bastante escéptica. - ¿Cómo es que pueden existir cosas como ángeles y demonios? ¿Cómo…?

-La ciencia no tiene la respuesta a todo, jovencita. –Dijo cariñosamente. –Nadie es perfecto, más creo que, al igual que yo, ustedes merecen una oportunidad.

\- ¿A qué se refiere? –Preguntó Lori.

\- Esos demonios mataron a su hermano, y ahora van contra sus padres y hermana, dudo que la chica ángel pueda hacerles frente a todos ellos.

Y vieron como aquellos 5 monstruos, en cámara lenta corrían hacia sus padres y Lily, mientras que Sariel se ponía en guardia.

-N…No, mamá, papá. –dijo Lana.

-Por favor, haga algo. –Pidió Lola.

-Los van a matar. –Dijo Luan con horror.

-Mataron a Lincoln. –Dijo Lucy. –Y ahora van a matar a nuestros padres y a Lily, por favor ¡Haga algo, lo que sea!

-Ayúdenos, por favor. –Rogó Leni. –Ya perdimos a Linky, no quiero perderlos a ellos, por favor.

-Tranquilas, tranquilas. –Les intentó calmar Bran. –Puedo hacer que puedan vencer a aquellos seres… y también resucitar a su hermano.

Las chicas guardaron silencio, pero no entendieron muy bien lo que estaba diciendo aquel sujeto llamado Bran, pero todas habían quedado horrorizadas como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos perdían a su único hermano, algo sin duda traumático para todas. Y, por otro lado, dadas las circunstancias de lo que estaba pasando más el estado de impotencia en el que estaban, ganas de sobra tenían por dar lo que sea con tal de poder hacer algo.

-Daríamos lo que sea por salvar a nuestra familia.

\- ¿Puede ayudarnos?

\- ¿Cómo puede ayudar?

-Por favor, haga algo.

-Van a matar a nuestros padres.

-Daría lo que fuera por poder detener a esos demonios.

\- ¿Nos va ayudar?

-Quisiera poder tener mis inventos, lo que sea para que no lastimen a nuestras unidades paternales y a mi hermana Lily.

Entonces Bran extendió su mano frente a ellas.

-Entonces el trato es este. –Dijo el pelioscuro. –Si toman mi mano, en muestra de que aceptan el trato, resucitaré a su hermano, y les daré el poder para combatir a los demonios del infierno, a cambio de vuestra lealtad de forma incondicional.

Todas vieron al hombre, parecía ofrecerles un trato justo, pero por los que les contó que era realmente, dudaron al principio.

\- ¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en usted? –Dijo Lori. –Fue usted un demonio por lo que mencionó.

-Es verdad, he visto suficientes películas y series de terror como para saber que nunca hay que hacer tratos con el diablo. –Dijo Luna con desconfianza.

-Sí. –Dijeron las gemelas.

\- ¿Cómo saber que después no planearás engañarnos? –Juzgó Luan.

Bran suspiró.

-Si fuera así, les hubiera pedido sus almas. –Dijo él. –Además, dije que me redimí y ahora soy un ángel caído, una categoría inferior a la de los ángeles normales. Si quisiera engañarlas, no les habría dicho nada de esto, y les juró por el altísimo que mis palabras son sinceras, y mis intenciones puras. ¿Creen que un demonio como esos que las mutilaron juraría por el altísimo, o incluso se les acercara a hablar primero como lo hice yo?

Esto hizo que se detuvieran y lo pensaran detenidamente, y de cierto modo era cierto, un demonio seguramente no hablaría algo como eso y menos juraría por dios siendo estos impíos, eso sin mencionar que los otros aparecieron y su primera reacción fue violenta, no como la de Bran

-Entonces, ¿Qué dicen, hermanas Loud? Resucito a su hermano, y les doy el poder para combatir demonios a cambio de vuestra servidumbre, ¿un trato justo?

Hubo un silencio, y todas se miraron entre sí, y vieron entonces como los demonios estaban a punto de abalanzarse contra sus padres y hermana, mostrando miedo intenso en sus miradas mientras Sariel se ponía en guardia, apunto de ser reducida por uno de ellos, no podían hacerlos esperar más, iban a matarlos.

-Está bien. –Dijo Lori. –Aceptamos el trato.

Todas de acuerdo, extendieron cada una su mano y la estrecharon con la de Bran.

-Sabia decisión, Loud. –Dijo tranquilamente. –Les prometo que no se arrepentirán.

Regresando con los padres Loud, Lily y Sariel, aquellos demonios en forma de oso estaban a punto de cargar contra ellos, cuando uno de ellos, que estaba por caerles encima a los padres y a Lily, le fue atravesado su pecho y su corazón llegó a parar al puño que lo atravesó, era el puño de Lynn, cosa que dejó estupefactos tanto a sus padres, como a Sariel.

-Ah…ohh…-Se quejó el único hermano varón de pelo blanco, al cual habían visto morir con sus propios ojos.

\- ¡Lincoln! –Exclamó Rita.

\- ¡Hijo! –Exclamó también Lynn padre. –Pero… ¿Cómo?

-Inkon. –Dijo la bebé.

Pero su sorpresa no se quedaría allí vieron como el resto de sus hijas y hermanas (esto último en el caso de Lily) estaban de nuevo en una sola pieza cada una, levantándose frente a aquellos demonios, y luego comenzar a pelear contra ellos con sus propios puños.

Ahora estaban en fuerza igual a igual con aquellos monstruos para la incredulidad de los padres, Sariel, y de Lincoln que estaba reincorporándose, vio entonces como en un parpadeo, Luna tomaba el hacha que el albino portaba y luego la clavó en la cabeza de uno de los demonios, poniéndose detrás suyo en un ágil movimiento de giro, y con el hacha incrustada, la agarró del mango y le rompió el cuello.

-Wow! –Exclamó Lincoln, sorprendido al movimiento de su hermana.

\- ¡Hijo! –Exclamaron sus padres, quienes corrieron a abrazarlo.

-Mi bebé, creí que te había perdido. –Lloró Rita.

-Nos alegra verte bien, hijo. –Añadió Lynn padre, con lágrimas.

-Emanas. –Dijo Lily y vieron a las chicas, sin embargo, vieron como por atrás venían más poseídos, algunos de ellos parecían estar vestidos de policías por lo que se podía ver de sus rasgadas ropas.

Entonces Leni agarró a uno de ellos que tenía cerca por los brazos, lo empujó hacia atrás con su pierna con fuerza sobrehumana, separándolo de sus 2 extremidades, entonces tomó el arma del bolsillo suyo una vez cayó al suelo, y lo remató de un par de disparos.

\- Ay, dios mío. –Dijo Lynn padre.

Rita solo mostraba impresión y miedo en su rostro mientras cubría a Lily, no daba crédito a lo que sus hijas estaban haciendo, y menos cuando vio como aquellos monstruos las habían aplastado hace poco sin mucho esfuerzo. Pero Lincoln también estaba impactado y boquiabierto.

Leni entonces disparó a la cabeza de varios policías poseídos, derribándolos a cada uno de un solo disparo, sacó las pistolas y se las arrojó a algunas de sus hermanas.

Las gemelas fueron las que recibieron un par, comenzando a disparar contra uno de los demonios oso con cuernos, quien daba grandes saltos en el aire y golpeaba el suelo con su puño en una explosión de fuego infernal en un color blanco, Lola y Lana dispararon sin parar contra diversas partes vitales de aquel demonio, y golpeando con sus puños de vez en cuando sus piernas para luego ver como caía agonizante al suelo, entonces Lana aprovechó se puso sobre la cabeza del demonio, lo agarró por los cuernos y le rompió el cuello.

\- Oh, dios mío… Lola, Lana… -Decía Lincoln estupefacto. – ¡Ah! –Exclamó cuando Lori lo tomó y lo puso en su espalda.

Esto mismo hicieron Leni y Luna con sus padres respectivamente, la primera arrojó la pistola que portaba a Luan, todas empezaron a correr a toda velocidad, siendo Seguidas por Sariel, la cual volaba gracias al uso de sus alas.

\- OIGAN. –Dijo corriendo a su lado, decapitando a un demonio alado que había salido de los árboles. – ¿Cómo Rayos hicieron todo…?

Pero cuando miró detenidamente a las chicas, vio sus ojos envueltos en un brillo de color morado, la chica ángel palideció.

Se hizo una idea de lo que habían hecho, solo que no sabía a quién exactamente. Ninguna le respondió y siguieron corriendo hasta dejar a sus padres junto a Vanzila, pero entonces, cuando pusieron a salvo a sus padres y hermanos, los ojos de las Loud dejaron de brillar de morado y se desmayaron una por una.

\- ¡Chicas! –Fue el grito de preocupación de Lincoln lo último que oyeron antes de que todo se tornara negro, y la tierra tembló.

* * *

Poco a poco, Lori empezó a abrir los ojos, una luz de color morado azulado oscuro cubría el lugar, parecía una especie de salón de mármol, al ver su mano, vio que usaba un par de guanteletes de metal oscuro que llegaban hasta casi sus hombros, vestía una camisa cyan en su pecho debajo de una armadura de gris oscuro al igual que los guanteletes, que cubría sus partes vitales con el símbolo de una estrella tipo pentagrama de color carmesí cuyo centro brillaba, colocado justo donde estaría su corazón, y también unas largas botas de metal oscuro que llegaban hasta sus caderas que protegían sus piernas. Cuando se vio en un espejo vio que también tenía una especie de yelmo o tiara que protegía su frente y pasaba también por encima de sus patillas de su cabello y protegía los extremos de su mentón que conectaban con sus orejas, y finalmente, en su cintura, usaba una falda corta hecha de plumas de color negro.

\- ¿Qué… que es esto? –se preguntó la rubia.

Entonces escuchó el sonido de algo metálico moverse, y al ver de nuevo a la cama donde despertó, vio también a Leni, la cual usaba un peto de verde esmeralda oscuro, usando una tiara que protegía su frente, unos guanteletes y botas similares a los de la mayor, solo que su camisa tenía manga larga hecha de plumas negras mientras que su parte media era verde marino.

\- ¿Leni?

\- ¿Lori? –Preguntó la rubia, despertando. – ¿Qué pasó? Y… ¿Qué llevas puesto?

-Literalmente usas lo mismo. –Señaló la mayor, la rubia entonces vio el mismo espejo en el que Lori se miró, y claramente también estaba usando armadura, con la misma estrella en su pecho.

-Oh, es cierto. –Dijo sorprendida. –Nos vemos bien en estas armaduras ¿no crees?

-Yo que sé. –Respondió Lori. –Lo que me gustaría saber es donde Literalmente estamos.

-Ok… tienes un buen punto. –Dijo la segunda rubia. –Como que, me gustaría recordar cómo llegamos aquí, cada vez que intento acordarme….

Al finalizar eso, Leni llevó sus manos a su cabeza y empezó a tambalearse un poco, indicando jaqueca.

-(Suspiro) no puede ser que no te acuerdes. –Comentó Lori, aunque de cierto modo, se lo esperaba viniendo de ella. –Lo que…

No pudo terminar de decirlo cuando ella también empezó a sentir un dolor de cabeza al pensar en lo que pasó antes de que se desmayaran.

-Ahh, mi… no recuerdo que pasó. –Dijo con la mano en su frente. –Me duele la cabeza de solo pensarlo.

\- ¿Y qué hay de las demás? No las veo por aquí.

Ambas hermanas miraron a su alrededor y no vieron a las demás en ningún lado, así que procedieron a buscarlas, fueron a la gran puerta de aquella habitación, ambas tiraron de las 2 puertas de madera que la conformaban la entrada de aquella. Al salir, se encontraron con un pasillo triangular hecho de mármol oscurecido, siendo iluminados por luces de color morado en forma de cristales o estalactitas por el techo, el ambiente de ese color en oscurecido iluminaba el lugar, sería difícil para las chicas ver, pero para su fortuna, habían estado de noche antes de que se desmayaran, así que podían ver con claridad.

\- ¿Hola? ¿chicas? –Llamó Leni mientras caminaban por. – ¿Hay alguien aquí?

\- Uhh, no creo que sea una buena idea hacer eso, Leni. –Dijo Lori con preocupación. –Ni siquiera sabemos dónde estamos y literalmente temo que nos hayan secuestrado o algo peor.

\- ¿Lori, Leni?

Ambas entonces vieron la puerta de otra habitación abrirse, viendo a Luna y Luan, estas al ver a sus hermanas mayores, no dudaron en correr a abrazarlas con alivio. Sin embargo, se dieron cuenta que sus 2 hermanas menores también estaban usando esas armaduras oscuras con el emblema de estrella de 5 puntas en sus pechos; Luna portaba un peto que cubría la parte superior de su pecho hasta los senos, debajo usaba una camisa morada, su falda de plumas negras estaba reforzada por la cintura por musleras, además de usar también las mismas botas que las mayores, Luan por su parte, usaba un peto que cubría su torso y dejaba el ombligo bajo una camisa amarilla, y en vez de guanteletes, usaba guardabrazos que llegaban hasta el hombro, el resto de su armadura era similar a las de sus hermanas.

-No saben cuánto nos alegra verlas, hermanas. –Dijo Luna. – ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Nosotras quisiéramos saber lo mismo, Luna. –Contestó Lori. –No sabemos cómo llegamos aquí.

-De acuerdo. –Respondió. –Y… wow, ustedes también usan armadura, a decir verdad, se ven muy cool.

-y se sienten bastante cómodas. –Comentó Leni viéndose.

-La verdad es que sí, estamos bastante "Armadas" con esto. –Comentó Luan a modo de chiste, soltando unas risas, las otras 3 suspiraron. –Pero ya en serio, ¿Dónde estamos? No puedo recordar lo que pasó.

-Nosotras tampoco. –Dijo Lori. –De momento estamos buscando a las demás y luego veremos donde estamos y cómo llegamos aquí.

-Entonces iremos con ustedes, hermanas. –Dijo Luna, Luan asintió mostrando su misma opinión.

Y las 4 avanzaron por el pasillo hacia una gran entrada a lo que parecía ser un gran salón, al frente suyo había una fuente de agua que adornaba el lugar, la luz era un poco menos oscura, y había algunas ventas de vitrales de rojo y morado.

-Oh, vaya.

-Este lugar es hermoso. –Dijo Leni. –Aunque algo oscuro, un poco de iluminación y menos color morado le vendría bien.

\- ¿Chicas, son ustedes?

Y vieron que otra puerta a su derecha se abría, por la cual salieron Lynn, Lucy, Lisa y las gemelas, la gótica había sido la cual las había llamado con esa pregunta. Rápidamente, las menores corrieron junto a las mayores y las abrazaron. Lynn portaba una armadura similar a la de las mayores, solo que la camisa que llevaba por debajo era color rojo de manga larga cubriendo las partes del hombro, Lucy llevaba una armadura similar a la de Luan, excepto que usaba una blusa como la que solía usar comúnmente, encima tenía un peto que protegía su pecho, y llevaba una tiara o "yelmo" similar al de Lori, pasando debajo de su flequillo la parte de la frente.

Lola usaba un vestido de color rosado oscurecido cuya falda llegaba hasta arriba de sus rodillas y encima llevaba un peto que cubría su torso en su totalidad, junto a unas hombreras circulares en sus hombros y que conectaban su peto con sus guanteletes, debajo usaba las mismas botas de metal que llegaban hasta arriba, acompañados de uno pantalones cortos que cubrían su entrepierna debajo de su rodilla. Lana por otro lado, usaba una armadura similar a la de las 3 mayores, solo que no incluía falda, su camisa que usaba debajo era color azul, acompañada de unos pantalones celestes debajo.

Finalmente, Lisa, que también usaba una armadura similar a la de Luan y Lucy, y debajo vestía una camisa de color verde; una vez reunidas las 9, procedieron a ver dónde estaban y como llegaron allí.

-Nos alegra mucho verlas. –Dijo Lana.

-Creímos estar solas aquí. –Añadió Lola.

-A nosotras también nos alegra verlas también, hermanas. –Dijo Luna.

\- ¿Dónde estamos?

-No lo sabemos, Lola. –Contestó Luan. –Ninguna de nosotras recuerda nada.

-Vaya… al fin todas están reunidas.

Reconociendo aquella voz, todas miraron al frente y vieron a aquel hombre, Bran, sentado en un trono al fondo del salón, con la alfombra que empezaba desde la fuente, terminando frente a las escaleras que ascendían a aquel trono oscuro donde el hombre yacía allí sentado, con las piernas posadas una sobre la otra, y con una de sus manos cerradas y puestas bajo el mentón, pensativo, y mirando detenidamente a las chicas.

-Bienvenidas, hermanas Loud. –Dijo Bran. –A mi castillo donde yo y mis ángeles caídos residimos, es como un cuartel general, donde buscamos demonios que podamos destruir… y gente como ustedes, a las cuales unir a nuestras filas.

\- ¿A qué se refiere? –Preguntó Luna, un tanto nerviosa.

-Primero, creo que hay algo que les pasa a vuestras piernas.

Entonces todas sintieron como involuntariamente se arrodillaban ante Bran y bajaban la cabeza.

-Así está mejor. –Dijo el ángel caído. –Bueno, ante tu pregunta, es bastante obvio, ahora son ángeles caídos.

\- ¿Qué? –Preguntaron algunas.

\- ¿Ángeles… caídos? –Añadió Leni.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? –Preguntó Lori levantando la mirada, pero manteniéndose arrodillada.

-Al aceptar mi trato de ayudarles a salvar a sus seres queridos, me darían vuestra lealtad a cambio. –Les recordó Bran. –Ustedes aceptaron el trato. Y, además, de darles algo de mi poder, junto con vuestra lealtad, yo tendría toda la libertad de hacer… cambios en vuestros seres.

Las chicas se estremecieron al oír eso, recordando aquel pacto con quien hablaban, sus mentes aún estaban procesando lo que habían hecho, a eso hay que añadir lo último que mencionó.

\- ¿Qué… que clase de cambios? –Preguntó Luna, nerviosa.

-Bueno, para empezar, en vez de apropiarme de sus almas, yo les di a ustedes un poco de la mía, y, por ende, algo de mi poder. –Les explicó el ángel caído. –Esas armaduras que portan incrementan sus habilidades, mayor fuerza, mayor resistencia, y mayor percepción. Sumado a ello, para que vuestros cuerpos pudiesen soportar el cambio, algo que ocurre cuando voluntades no son lo suficientemente fuertes, tuve que reemplazar vuestros corazones.

Todas miraron adelante ante Bran luego de que les haya dicho eso, permitiéndoles ponerse de pie.

-Los cristales de ángeles son fuentes de energía vital hecha con alas de ángeles caídos. –Explicó. –Una vez que cayeron inconscientes, mi energía pudo haberlas matado, así que para evitar eso, incrusté en sus pechos un cristal de ángel como reemplazo para sus corazones, el símbolo de estrella en sus pechos cada son vuestros nuevos corazones.

Todas se miraron como aquella "estrella roja" brillaba en colores morado y carmesí, algunas se llevaron la mano al "corazón" sintiendo el duro cristal incrustado en sus pechos y siendo ahora parte de ellas.

Lori, Luna, Lynn, Lisa y las gemelas estuvieron a punto de protestar de que eso no era parte de su trato, pero Bran se les adelantó.

-Yo les dije como era el trato explícitamente. –Respondió. –Pero no tuve intención de hacerles aquello en primer lugar, si vuestras voluntades fuesen más fuertes, no hubiera habido necesidad de hacerles estos cambios a ustedes.

-Pero… ¿Qué será de nosotras ahora? –Dijo Lori con incertidumbre. – ¿No veremos de nuevo a nuestra familia acaso?

-Tranquilas. –Pidió Bran levantando su mano. –ustedes podrán seguir teniendo una vida "normal" si se puede decir, pero también deben saber que a partir de ahora me servirán, forman parte ahora del ejército del altísimo, enfrentarán a las fuerzas del mal, y eso incluye también proteger a la gente, y, por ende, también a vuestros seres queridos. Y reitero, podrán seguir teniendo una vida normal en lo que se puede decir.

-Entonces ¿Qué pasará ahora? –Preguntó Luan, confundida.

-Ustedes ahora mismo se encuentran dormidas en las salas del hospital local. –Respondió. –Sus padres y hermanos las están esperando, por lo que ahora volverán con ellos, después me volveré a reunir con ustedes para explicarles más acerca de sus nuevas vidas como ángeles.

Y sus visiones se tornaron en blanco, oyendo un sonido que apenas escuchaban con claridad, poco a poco, lograban distinguir cual era, el de un electrocardiograma.

Poco a poco, las chicas despertaron y rápidamente sus padres y hermano las vieron, alegrándose de que estuvieran bien, les preguntaron lo que pasó y como es que se desmayaron, ninguna supo explicarlo realmente, aún con lo visto, dudaban si les creerían, Rita pidió entonces que no se esforzaran, que descansaran, ya que una vez dadas de alta, volverían a Royal Woods, sin importar lo ocurrido, sus padres y hermano esperaban regresar pronto a la normalidad una vez volvieran a casa.

Sin embargo, las 9 de las 10 hermanas Loud sabían en el fondo de sus "corazones", que sus vidas acababan de cambiar.

Y que habían cambiado para siempre.

* * *

**Bueno chicos, con ustedes, un nuevo one-shot, más de 8k palabras y creo que casi una semana trabajando en esto, por fin está listo, una historia que incluye ángeles y demonios, como pudieron ver, para salvar la vida de sus padres y hermanos, las chicas tuvieron que hacer un trato con un ángel caído, a cambio de jurarle lealtad, y ahora, sus vidas han cambiado para siempre, quizás algún día haga una continuación, aunque no se si será otro shot o una historia, y, si alguno quiere continuarla, pueden hacerlo, yo no tengo ni el más mínimo problema, solo tienen que pedírmelo por PM y nos pondremos de acuerdo si alguien desea seguir. Ojalá les haya gustado esta pequeña historia, no olviden comentar un review con su opinión.**

**Los nombres de Efniel, Sariel y Raguel son nombres de ángeles y arcángeles, los 2 últimos tienen un papel importante según la mitología abrahamica (cristiana, judía e incluso islámica) y también confieso que los demonios con los que lucharon me inspiré en 2 cosas para hacerlos:**

**-Su aspecto es similar a la criatura mitológica Wendigo.**

**-y su comportamiento y la parte de su aspecto robusto está en parte inspirado en el caballero del infierno, del videojuego "Doom"**

**Y también tomé de inspiración no solo ángeles y demonios para construir esta historia, también me inspiré un poco en varios elementos del género del ánime de las magical girls, pues... aquí también puse de protagonistas a las chicas Loud, al ser 10, si incluimos a Lily, creo que tendrían los papeles perfectos para una historia enfocada en dicho género.**

**Sin más que decir ¡Nos vemos! ojalá les haya gustado.**


End file.
